RPM Love Story
by EmoSkater72
Summary: This one is about Summer and Dillon finding love. I suck at summaries so just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_My new story!_

* * *

Dillon and Ziggy just arrived inside the dome and are now watching the Power Rangers beating the crap out of a Venjix Bot. They deafeted the small bot and the drones.

"Come on Summer, they just saved you, the least you can do is thank them." Flynn, the blue Ranger, said to Summer.

"Yeah, Sum, go thank them, it'll boost up your social skills." Scott, the red ranger, said.

"Fine, I will." She said as she stomped up to the two guys that saved her.

"Hey," She said as they looked at her, " I just wanna say thank you, for you know, saving me back there."

" No problem." Said the guy in the leather jacket.

"Yeah, anything to save a damsel in distress." Said the scrawny guy in the ripped clothes.

Just then Colonen Trumen's troops came in and scanned Dillon and Ziggy. Dillon's scanner went off and they were both taken away. The whole time Dillon stared at Summer, taking in how beautiful she is. They lost eye contact when he was put in the vehicle and was taken away.

"Well, now i know how they got in here. They were apart of Venjix's plans." Scott said putting an arm on Summer's shoulder.

"But they saved Summer, why would they do that if they were apart in Venjix's plan?" Flynn asked Scott.

" I don't know, come on lets go to Dr.K." Scott said as he started walking toward the Garage.

"Come on, las, don't want to keep Dr.K waiting." Flynn said as he started to catch up with Scott.

"Weird." Summer said to herself then walked silently behind Scott and Flynn.

In the Garage

* * *

"We need to activate ranger black and green, Operator Series Red." Dr.K said.

"Okay I get that but do you know how long it will take to find one?" Scott said to Dr.K.

"Of course I do, but we have a month to do so or else Venjix can take over the city." Dr.K responded back.

"Um, I think I know a guy." Flynn said raising his hand.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"That guy that saved Summer. I saw him fight some drones, he was good." Flynn said.

"That scrawny one?" Scott asked.

"No, the other one." Flynn replied.

"He has Venjix hardware in him!"

"So, that doesn't mean he is bad, he saved Summer remember."

Little did they know Summer was behind the door to the lab listening.

"Fine! We'll see what he has, okay." Scott said surrendering to the argument.

"Finally, see ya Dr.K, let's go get Summer." Flynn said grabbing his jacket.

Summer then ran back to the couch watching t.v.

"Summer" Flynn said coming out of Dr.K's lab, "We're going to go get our Ranger Black."

Summer just raised an eyebrow.

"Lets just go Summer." Scott said getting in his car.

Summer got up and put her helmet on and got on her motorcycle.

The red and blue cars sped off in front of her while Summer followed quickly behind. They stopped in front of the Corinth Jail.

"Lets go." Flynn said walking into the front doors.

"Here goes nothing." Scott said following Flynn inside.

Summer just followed closely behind Scott as they were led upstairs into the prisoners cell rooms.

Summer saw that Dillon was sitting in a chair, no chained to the chair, looking at them, but mostly Summer.

Summer had no idea what was going on, and didn't care so she put her earphones on and sat in a chair in the corner of the cell.

Finally they stopped talking and Summer noticed they were letting Dillon out of the chair. Scott and Flynn left the cell and so did Dillon.

She was really curious why they are letting him go with them but she didn't ask. She just followed them out to the cars.

"Um, Dillon, you can ride with Flynn, since Summer doesn't let anyone ride her bike, and I don't want you riding in my car." Scott said as he got in his car.

"Come on, let's get going." Flynn said as he got in his car.

Summer just got on her helmet, got on the bike and sped off with Scott.

Dillon POV

"They don't seem to like me do they?" I said to the Scottish guy next to me.

"Well Scott doesn't, but Summer, she didn't seem like she was paying attention to the whole conversation in there." He said.

"No kidding, is she always like that?" I asked him.

"Mostly, she keeps to herself a lot, remember when she thanked you?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Scott and I had to force her to do that, she doesn't really like talking." He said.

"Oh really, didn't notice." I said back to him.

Once we got back to "The Garage" I belive its called I was put to tests. They weren't hard at all. Only Scott and Flynn were there though. I bet Summer didn't give a damn, or didnt even know I was here. Then I was sent back to the prison until the test results were in.

No one POV

"Scott, Flynn, the results are in." Dr.K said when Scott and Flynn came in the lab the next morning.

"What are they K, I wanna prove to Scott that I was right." Flynn said.

"Take a look for yourself." Dr.K said as the results came out of a slit under the monitor.

"They are the best scores I've ever seen, even better then Scott's." Flynn said looking at the results.

"That can't be possible." Scott said taking the results sheet from Flynn.

"It is, its off the charts, so HA!" Flynn yelled in Scott's face.

"So should I go get Dillon now, Dr.K" Flynn asked the monitor.

"Yes Flynn you may go get him." Dr.K replied.

"See ya." Flynn said getting into his car and drove off.

Dillon POV

I woke up the next morning finding Flynn's face in my view.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said to him.

"Congrats Ranger Black you are now on the team." He said.

"Fine, I'll go with you, on one condition." I said to him

"What is it?" He asked.

Now we are heading out to Flynn's hummer, and by we, I mean Ziggy, Flynn and I.

"So why exactly are we bringing him?" Flynn whispered to me.

"He can make great shadow puppets." I replied.

"Ohhh, what?" Flynn asked when we were in the car.

I just chuckled at his reaction.

_This is going to be a long ride. _I thought before Flynn and Ziggy were arguing about wich shadow puppet is impossible to make.

* * *

_I hoped you guys liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while._

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

Summer POV

I saw Flynn run out of the lab and into his car like a mad man.

_What's his deal? _I thought.

30 minutes later

I was sitting on the couch watching some music videos of Green Day when I heard Flynn's Hummer come in. I turned my head to see what he did and I see the guy from the jail and the scrawny guy that was with him when they saved me.

"Our rooms are up there to the left, and to the right is Summer's room, don't go in there, she doesn't like people in there." Flynn said pointing to his and Scott's room and mine.

"You're right, I don't." I said from behind him. Both him and the scrawny guy jumped while the other one just turned to look at me.

"God lassy, don't scare me like that." Flynn said to me.

"Yeah," The scrawny one said, " You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good." I said. "What are they doing here?" I asked turning to Flynn.

"Well, if you would actually take out your headphones every once and awhile, you would know that Dillon here," Flynn said putting a hand on, apparently Dillon's, shoulder, "Is the new Ranger Operator Series Black."

"Great." I say sarcastically. "Now what's that doing here?" I say nodding in the direction of the other one.

"Hey! I have a name!" He said.

"I don;t care, now what are you doing here?" I said.

"Ummm, Dillon what is he doing here again?" Flynn asked.

"Moral support and shadow puppets." Dillon said.

"Hn." I said as I walked away into my room.

* * *

Dillon POV

"Wow, ain't she just a ball of sunshine." Ziggy said.

"Hey, that's the most I've heard her talk at once." Flynn said.

"Maybe I should go introduce myself to her." Ziggy said heading toward the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that." Flynn said.

"Don;t worry I'll protect him." I said as i followed Ziggy.

"Knock, knock." Ziggy said knocking on the door.

"Dammit Flynn, you wanted me to be more social, and I was." Summer said as I heard her coming to the door.

Summer POV

I heard Flynn knocking on the door saying, "Knock knock." He always says that when he wants to talk to me.

"Dammit Flynn, you said you wanted me to be more social, and I was." I said as I walked over to the door.

I opened the door and guess what, it wasn't Flynn.

"You're not Flynn." I said looking at Dillon and the other dude.

"You're right, I'm not, I'm Dillon, Ranger Black." Dillon said walking into my room laying on my bed.

"I know that." I said as the other one walked in.

"Good." He responded, now he's getting annoying.

"What are you two doing here." I asked them.

" I wanted to introduce myself." The scrawny one said. "I am Ziggy Grover of Cornith City." Ziggy said holding out an offical Cornith City badge.

I started to chuckle a bit. "Ziggy, your name ... is Ziggy?" I said.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction to the name." Dillon said from my bed looking at me.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my name, my father named me." Ziggy said.

"Well Ziggy, your dad had problems." I said.

"Haha." Dillon said while he was laughing.

"Hey! My dad was a great person." Ziggy said.

"Yeah whatever, are you guys done here?" I asked.

"Nope, we wanna get to know you first." Dillon replied.

"Can't you do that with Scott." I asked/

"Yep, but we wanna know you first." Dillon said.

"Fine, what do you want to know." I said as I hopped up to sit on my dresser.

* * *

_Chapter 2 is complete, how did you guys like it?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrigth here is chapter 3._

_Italics=Thoughts._

* * *

Dillon POV

"I want to know why you are anti-sociable." I told her.

"I don't like people very much." Summer answered.

"What's your favorite color." Ziggy asked.

"Yellow, duh." She answered.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Listen and write music."

"What's your favorite song?"

"My Immortal"

"Who is it by?"

"Evanescence."

"Wow, depressing song." Ziggy said.

"Does Flynn ever drink his smoothies?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have soup with a fork or a spoon?" Ziggy asked.

We both looked at him funny.

"Spoon." Summer replied.

"What instruments do you play?" I asked.

"Guitar, electric guitar, keyboard, drums and etc."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you still go to highschool?"

"Yes. Now are you done with 20 questions?"

"Actually we only asked you 10 questions." Ziggy said.

"Whatever, are you done?"

"Yep, come on Dillon, let's go bother Scott, it's fun pushing his buttons." Ziggy said as he left the room.

"I'll be there." I said to Ziggy still keeping me eyes on Summer.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

All I did was walk up to her until I was an inch away from her.

"Nothing at all." I said in her ear.

"See you later." I said as I turned and left the room.

Summer POV

I'll admit, when Dillon was walking toward me I was a little scared about what he would do.

"Nothing at all." He said in my ear. All I did was widen my eyes and shivered. He then just walked out of the room.

"Ranger Yellow, please come down to my lab." Dr.K said through the speaker.

_Well here goes nothing. _I thought as I left my room.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Flynn making a smoothie and the other boy playing pool. Dillon was standing by the table, leaning on the stick, and was watching me. Then I finally got to the lab.

"You wanted to see me, Dr.K." I said.

"Its time to check on the virus inside your body." Dr.K said.

"Alright." I said then hopped on to the table, then layed down.

The scanner went up and down my body twice before I was able to sit up.

"Well let's see... It increased by two percent in the last month so now you are at 22%." Dr.K said.

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"You can go now, we will check again in a month." Dr.K said.

"Whatever." I said then left.

"Hey Summer, what did Dr.K want?" Scott asked me.

"Nothing, just wanted to check my morpher, it felt weird the last time we morphed." I lied.

"Oh, well is it ok?" Flynn asked, blending his drink.

"Just fine." I said as I went up to my room.

* * *

_Sorry if it's short, I'll try to make it longer next time. Key word, **try**._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I've haven't updated in a while. Been busy with Drama, homework, soccer and school._

_Italics= thoughts_

* * *

Summer POV

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and listening to music. Big shocker.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_The alarm!_ I thought.

I jumped up, put on my jacket , and ran downstairs. Everyone was in front of Dr.K's screen.

"Where's the bot?" I asked coming up to them.

"Ahhhh!" Ziggy screamed and turned to me. "Don't do that!"

I just smirked and tuned to the monitor.

"I am trying to locate it right now Operator Series Yellow." Dr.K said.

"Well, not trying to be rude Doc, but right now that attack bot could be doing some serious harm." Scott said.

"Fuck this, I'm going to find that bot." I said as I ran over to my bike.

"Summer wait stop!" Scott said,but it was too late. I was already out the door.

Dillon POV

I watched Summer speed out the door riding her bike, Scott trying to stop her.

"Rangers, the bot is disrupting the shield frequency. It is coming from sector 4, water plant, hurry." Dr. K said.

"Right, let's go." Scott said.

"wait, what am I supposed to do?" Ziggy asked.

"You can wash the floors, with a toothbrush." Dr.K said.

I smirked and hopped into Flynn's hummer. We drove all the way to the water plant to see Summer fighting grinders.

"He released mist into the water. Grinders are everywhere!" SUmmer yelled.

"Yep, now Grinders, ATTACK!" Yelled the Attack Bot.

"Engine cell activate!" Scott yelled as he took out his blaster. "Nitro sword!"

Flynn and Scott attacked the bot while I helped Summer.

"Need a hand?" I asked as I took down a Grinder.

"Nope, I was doing just fine." She said as she kicked two in the shoulder.

Flynn and Scott were now helping Summer and I fight the the Grinders. Summer and Flynn paired up and took out a lot of Grinders."

"My Grinders!" The bot yelled.

I was still fighting off the last of the Grinders as the others fought the attack bot. Scott had a sword, Flynn had a cannon, and Summer had a little car thing. They all hit it, but it didn't go down.

"You think that can destroy me? These Grinders will keep you busy while I tear this city apart." The bot said then disappeared.

We all ran to the spot where it disappeared.

"Lets move." Scott said.

We were running through the city when Dr.K said, "The bot is traveling through the city's main water line right into the harbor."

"On our way." Scott said.

When we got there the attack bot grew into a mega monster.

"Rangers," Dr.K said. "Censors are detecting movement ahead of you, there Grinders"

"Really, you don't say." Summer said.

"Dillon, can you take care of the Grinders?" Scott asked me.

"Of course I can." I said.

"Alright, Flynn, Summer, come with me." He said as they ran

"Alright," I said turning to the Grinders. "Come at me."

Summer POV

"Calling zords." Scott said as he pushed a button on his morpher.

Our zords then came and we hopped into them.

"We're in." We all said at one time.

Then our zords started transforming. In a few seconds we were in the megazord.

"He's firing." Flynn said.

"Deflect."

Then the bot started laughing.

"Look out!" Scott yelled.

We all yelled as we broke through the bridge. We stood up and put the arms of the mega zord on the bridge.

"Come on." Scott said as cars drove across us.

Once the cars were across the attack bot hit us.

"Hold on." Scott said.

"We can't." Flynn yelled.

The bot was just about to hit us again but we caught its arm.

"He's way to big." I said.

"I have an idea." Flynn said.

Then the bot was in the gap of the bridge.

That got him." Said Flynn.

"initiate weapon." Scott said.

The sword flew up from the back of the leg and into the hand of the mega zord.

"Super Saber!" We yelled.

"Punch it!" Scott yelled.

We ran and sliced the attack bot. He fell and exploded into the fog. Then there was bubbles everywhere.

"Enemy is down, down and out." Scott said.

"Ranger Black, give me a status update." Scott said into his morpher.

"I'll be fine." He said.

We met up at the Garage and saw Ziggy cleaning the floor with a toothbrush.

"Summer, you can't just run out like that." Scott said.

"No offence, but Dr.K was taking to long. That attack bot would've hurt anybody if I wasn't there." I said.

"Hey-"

"Ranger Operator Series Yellow is correct. I'm sorry I took so long." Dr.K said.

"Wow, did Doc. apologize. That's a first." Flynn said.

I smirked and plopped on the couch. I turned on the T.V.

"Well, I'm going to bed, its 1 in the morning." Flynn said then yawned.

"Yeah me, too." Scott said as he walked to the stairs.

"Here are your pillows and blankets." Flynn said handing Dillon stuff.

I noticed there was something in his hand. It looked like an old pocket watch.

Scott was leaning over the rail. "You don't actually sleep with that thing, do you?" He asked.

"I would if I slept." Dillon answered.

I glanced at him and he was looking at me.

"Ranger Yellow come into the lab." Dr.K said.

"Well that's for me." I said as I got up and walked into the lab.

"What do you need Doc."I asked as I stood in front of the screen.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, why?" I said.

"You seemed preoccupied when you came downstairs earlier." Dr.K said.

"I'm fine." I said again.

"Okay, you should get some rest."

"FIne." I said as I left the room.

I walked out and smirked when Doctor K said, "Would it be clique if I said you missed a spot." To Ziggy.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys sorry for not updating I've been super busy with Drama because are performance is this week. But anyway here is chapter 5._

_italics=thoughts_

* * *

Go for the Green

Summer POV

"And for our the next Green Ranger candidate allow me to represent Captain Smoothie" Ziggy said as Scott, Flynn Dillon and I were sitting behind a table looking for a Green Ranger. "Uh, now he's mostly been working for birthday parties and bartmivas, but he could be ready to take it to the next level."

"Alright, you're on." Ziggy said to... Capitan Smoothie.

"Yeah" Said the guy doing his routine.

He was doing really bad punches and kicks and playing the air guitar, then he jumped up and his cape got caught in the fan and started spinning.

"Its horrifying and at the same time I can't look away." I said.

He finally fell but when he did he was only in his boxers.

"Okay now I can look away." I said covering my eyes with my hands. Next to me Dillon was trying not to laugh.

"Uh, not to worry, not to worry, you would say he was another warm up. A trailer if you will. Uh, the best candidates are-are yet to come. So, can we cut the power to this?" Ziggy said while trying to get the guy's clothes down from the fan.

Dillon POV

"Each color of the Ranger Series suit is designed to configure the movements of electrons within the energy biofield. A configuration that can bend time and space an order to achieve a simple function." Dr.K said.

"Am I suppose to pretend like I understood any of that?" I said.

"Series Blue suit is designed for time field manipulation. It can halt the movement of electrons through the entire biofield, suspending time for ten seconds." Dr.K said.

_10 second. Wow that's a lot of thime!Not. _I thought.

"Series Yellow is able to read energy signatures and focus the flow into concentration surges."

"Series Red is designed to channel the biofield's energy field for a three second burst attack." Dr.K said.

"Which brings us to me." I said.

" As the Operator of the Series Black technology, your suit is able to make an indivisibility shield that will make you completely pervious to any attack for a period of 5 seconds."

"Completely?" I asked.

"Theareticley when your is fully powered you could withstand a direct blast of over 40 megapulses explosions."

"Threaleticly. But you haven't actually tested it now have you." I said.

"No. That's what you're here for." Dr.K said.

I flipped the lever on my morpher to put my helmet on. "Right. Powering up shield."

"Ideally you will have mastered before the other Rangers and your 'Ziggy' have found a suitable operator for the Green technology." Dr.K said.

Summer POV

"Lady and gentlemen,please, put your hands, no back-back here." Ziggy said to the person walking on stilts or something.

_This is more like a talent show. _I thought.

8 minutes later

"Our next candidate, Pink Eye." Ziggy said while the thing behind him did really weird things.

3 minutes later

"Do you want to be a Green power ranger?" An old dude asked his dummy.

"Yes." It answered.

"What can you do?"

"I can sing and dance.

EHHHH! Goes Scott's buzzer.

2 minutes later

A girl on a scooter is just riding around.

"She comes with her own vehicle." Ziggy said.

1 minute later

"Picture this." Ziggy said while a girl spun an umbrella. "In the middle of a battle it start raining."

EHHHHHH Goes my buzzer.

Im not even going to keep track anymore

A girl with hula-hoops is trying to spin them. And Ziggy is trying to help her, but they just fell to the floor.

A mime. Then Scott cracked.

"Stop, just stop. We're looking for a Green ranger here, not a clown." He said.

"Do you want a clown because I can find you a clown." Ziggy said.

"And you know what? I'll be going home." Flynn said to Ziggy.

_Me too._ I thought as we all started getting up.

"Thanks Ziggy, very entertaining." I said.

"No wait," Ziggy said as he jumped off the stage. "You can't leave yet. This is all leading up to my one hundred percent certified Green ranger."

"Ziggy," Scott said. "This better be good."

Ziggy then ran off to go look for his 'Green Ranger'.

about 5 minutes later Ziggy comes in with a girl about 1 or 2 years younger than me.

"So this is you green Ranger?" Scott asked.

"Yep, go ahead and test her. She's amazing." Ziggy said.

"Fine. We will." Scott replied.

Another 5 minutes, Tenaya, I belive, is running on the machine and Flynn is looking at her results. Flynn hands them to me and Scott comes over.

"Shes off the charts,again." I said.

"Well," Ziggy said coming up to us. "Not bad eh, did I tell ya, or did I tell ya?"

"Tenaya Sevenson, former helicopter pilot." Scott said. "Ziggy where did you find her?"

"What can I say, Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers." He said.

"Well she's great." Flynn said. "Too great."

"Tenaya," Scott said as we walked up to her. "congratulations, you just joined the power rangers."

"The sooner the green morpher is activated and into phase 1 training the better." Dr.K said from his little screen.

"Well great, we can do the DNA bonding right here." Scott said.

"I'll go grab the morpher." Ziggy said.

"And Ziggy," I said. "Great work."

He just smiled at me and ran off.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Scott said.

I just shrugged, then we left the room.

Ziggy POV

Once I got the morpher from Dr.K I ran back to where Tenaya was. She apparently attacked the guards and transformed into a new outfit.

"Hey guys! I'm back and I got the green morpher for the perfect..." I said. "Evil robotic imposter"

"Thanks." She said. "I'll take it."

She came up to me to take the bag, but knowing me, I didn't let her. I got away from her and got into my scooter. I put my helmet on and when I got a fw inches down the road she came and picked my scooter up with me inside it.

"Uh, I don't mean this to sound offensive but, what are you?" I asked.

"I am Tenaya, generation 7. Venjix human attack bot. I am your thoughts and mind, mankind's unkind..." She said while I pressed the button on my scooter to clean the windshield. She put down the scooter and while she wiped the water from her face,

"It was a rhetorical question." I said then sped down the ally way.

I was honking my horn and yelling "Move it, move out of the way!" To the people in the ally.

Summer POV

"Ziggy, hello?" Scott asked as we returned to the room.

When we got there two of the city's guards were on the floor.

"Well this doesnt look like a promising development, now does it." Flynn said.

We then ran out of the room.

Ziggy POV

I drove into the middle of clothing lines and stopped. Then I called Dr.K.

"Doc. K this is Ziggy, come in." I said.

"Yes Ziggy?" Doctor K asked.

"You know that perfect green ranger I found," I said while looking around. "Yeah, uh, well turns out she's a venjix attack bot. So, uh, my bad."

"Is the green morpher secure?" Doctor K asked.

"Thats affirmative." I said. "I'm fine too. Thanks for asking."

"Ziggy," Dillon said. "Keep that attack bot busy, find yourself some time. I'll be there."

"Hurry because this one's different." I said.

"Different? Different how?" Dr. K asked.

"Um, she's..." Then her little whistle started to play. "She's enjoying this."

Summer POV

"This is all my fault. I should have never sent Ziggy to get the green morpher." Scott said as he walked up next to me.

"Any word doc?" Flynn asked.

"We lost communication Ziggy. Dillon has gone after him." Dr.K said.

"Hold on." He said. "I have picked up on activity in sector E3."

"Is it an earthquake?" Flynn asked.

"No, much worse." I said.

Ziggy POV

I was looking around while the human bot thing was whistling.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said

_Yes. I. Am. _I thought.

"Oh no," She said. "Well you should be."

Then she grabbed me from behind.

I got out of her grip and threw sheets on her. I ran into a different part of the laundry and said "Buy some time, buy some time." Then I remembered the Cartels.

I met up with them on some bleachers.

"Fresno Bob, did you miss me?" I asked him.

"Ziggy," He said handing his guard the money he was counting. "I must say you fail to surprise me."

His guards grabbed me and brought me to him. "You said to bring what I owe." I said handing him my bag.

"Well,what you owe, doesn't fit in any bag." He said grabbing my bag. "You know that."

Then I heard footsteps running up behind me. I got away in time to see Tenaya beat Fresno;s people.

She walked up to Fresno Bob. "That is mine."

"Yours?" laughed Bob, " I have been waiting... hey its that girl from before."

"Right, now that I've, uh, reintroduced you guys, feel free to just hang out, get to know each other, beat each other senseless." I said before running down the stairs.

I started running with the morpher in my pockets when Dillon's car raced up.

"Hey!" I called out.

"Get in!" Dillon said to me.

_Don't have to tell me twice. _I thought as I got in the car.

"Careful," I said as I got my seatbelt on. "She doesn't give up."

Then she started whistling again.

"Yeah, yeah, she does theat. It's like her calling card or something." I said to him.

"Cute." Dillon said before he hit the gas.

She then jumped on the hood of the car. Dillon stopped the car and she flipped off.

She grabbed me and threw me out the window and Dillon jumped over the roof of his car.

They started fighting each other while I was on the ground trying to avoid there feet.

"You've had upgrades." Sh said to Dillon.

"What are you suppose to be?" He asked

"Tenaya generation 7. Venjix human attack bot. I am your thoughts and mind, I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final..."

"Save it." Dillon said.

He jumped away from her and morphed. Then... they started fighting again.

And she was beating him.

I grabbed the morpher and tried to get up but she pulled me up.

"I'll take that." She said as she grabbed the morpher and dropped me to the ground.

"Now I will bond with your series green and destroy the power rangers from within. I will become the final stage of..."

"You talk to much." I said as I got up and grabbed the morpher. We were fighting each other for it when it locked on my wrist. I used my other hand and pulled down the lever thing.

next thing I know... I'm in spandex.

"Wow," I said as i grabbed my helmet. "I'm a power ranger."

Tenaya shrieked and started fighting me. I started dodging and yelling "I don't want to be a power ranger." over and over again.

"Ziggy, duck!" Dillon yelled at me. I ducked as Dillon shot at Tenaya with his blaster.

"You alright?" Dillon asked me as he helped me up.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You haven't won." Tenaya said after she got up. "The gopher bot is already within the walls of your precious city."

"The what?" Dillon asked.

We ran in the woods.

"Dillon, shouldn't we wait for the others?" I asked.

"Shhhh," He said as he put his ear to the ground. "Listen."

I put my ear to the ground and heard this rumbling noise.

"Wow, I do not like the sound of that." I said.

We both stood up and pressed the button on out belt buckle thing.

"Deploy weapon." We said at the same time.

"Rocket blaster." Dillon said as he grabbed his blaster.

"Turbo axe." I said as I grabbed it.

We both hit the ground, or in Dillon's case shot at it, and the attack bot shot out of the ground.

"End of the line."

"Yeah, what he said."

Then the bot hit us. We flew to the ground behind us and the bot ran toward us. Dillon got up and blocked all of the attempts while I ran behind a tree.

Summer POV

Dillon hit the ground just as we showed up. We shot at the bot and helped him up.

"Need help." Scott said.

"You alright." Flynn asked as he helped Dillon up.

"I'm fine."

"What? Who is that?" Scott asked looking at something behind me.

We all looked at the... green ranger?

_What the...?_ I thought.

Then the attack bot got up.

"Lets finish this." Scott said.

"I nodded and Flynn said "Right."

We used super speed and hit it four times. Then it put its shovel hand into the ground and threw dirt at us. It was gone by the time we got to the top of the giant dirt pile.

"Where id Black and Green?" Scott asked.

"Who cares about where, more like who is Green?" Flynn said.

I got up and ran to the bottomless pit the bot went into.

"Damn it." I whispered.

Dillon POV

Ziggy and I went after the attack bot to the city.

"Ready?" I said to Ziggy.

"Yep."

"Nitroblasters!" We said at the same time.

We shot at the attack bot until it fell to the ground.

"That wasn't so hard." Ziggy said.

Then the bot threw an attack at us.

"Move!" I yelled at Ziggy and pushed him away.

We both got out our weapons and attacked him.

"Batter's up." Ziggy said as he swung his axe like a wild man. He got it stuck in a car window while I kept fighting the attack bot. He finally got the axe out but almost took my head off.

"Hey watch out." I said to him.

Then the bot hit us with his shovel hands. I kicked the bot away and got out my blaster. I shot the bot**( I rhymed :)) **and Ziggy hit it with his axe.

"Turbo plasma blaster." We said as we connected our weapons.

"Engine cell activate." Ziggy said as he put his engine cell in.

"Ready, set, fire." We said as I pulled the trigger.

It hit and destroyed the bot. But of course it grew.

Then Scott, Flynn, and Summer ran in front of us.

"Who are you?" Scott asked Ziggy.

"Not now." I said as Ziggy hid behind me.

"We've got bigger problems." Flynn said.

Summer POV

We then got out are morphers. "Calling all zords." Scott said.

We went in out zords and Scott said "Plug it in."

Then we started transforming into the megazord.

"Got him into my sight." Scott said.

"Weapons online." Said Flynn as the saber flew into the hand of the megazord.

"Super Saber!"

We then fought the attack bot. After we landed a few hits it backed up and threw dirt at us.

"Front deflectors." Scott said. "Firing thrusters."

We then flew into the air and hit the bot.

"High obtained megazord full power!"

We flew at the attack bot and hit him and he went down.

At the Garage

We were in the lab standing there waiting to see who the green ranger was.

"Lady and gentleman and creepy Doc K computer screen, may I introduce to you, ranger green." Dillon said walking up to... Ziggy.

"How, why?" Flynn asked walking up to Ziggy.

"Look Ziggy, you can't just be a ranger." Scott said

"There is a series of tests you have to undergo before we see if you are good enough to be an operator." Dr.K said.

"He may not be, uh, the ideal choice." Dillon said.

"I say far from it." Dr.K said.

"You said he had to do anything to keep the morpher from enemy hands, bonding himself to it was the only way he could." Dillon said.

"Yeah, but, its permanent." Flynn said.

"That's right." Said Dillon. " It's a done deal fellow rangers. So we all better start getting used to it."

"I'm not sure this operator arrangement is going to work. The amount of training you require..." Dr.K said.

I didn't hear the rest of it because we all left the room.

Flynn went to upgrade his car and Scott and Dillon went to play pool and I sat on the couch watching music videos on the t.v.

"Hey guys." Ziggy said as he walked out of the lab. "Is there a rule about wearing the uniform on dates, because I think chicks will dig. It. Am I right? I know Scott..."

He didn't finish the sentence because I threw a pillow at his face.

"Goodnight." I said as I ran up the stairs to my room. On the way up I heard Scott and Ziggy arguing and Dillon chuckling.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry if I got any of the words wrong._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I'm trying to update all of my stories as much as I can so here is chapter 6!_

_Italic=thoughts._

* * *

Handshake

Dillon POV

I was working on my car, and apparently so was Scott. I got into my baby and started it up.

"Yo Dillon!" Scott called. "What do you have under the hood of that heap? 6, 8?"

"12"

"Ever heard of the expression 'too much of a good thing?'" Scott asked me.

"Heard of it, don't buy it." I replied.

"You want a good thing. Listen to this baby purr." Scott said as he started up his car. "4 Bagger all the way."

"Cute."

Apparently while Scott and I kept on making noise with our engine Dr.K called me.

"Guys!" Summer yelled. "You wanna make some more noise? Because I still have some hearing left in one ear."

"Just trying to make a point." Scott said.

"Keep trying." I said to him.

"Yeah, well if you weren't beating your chests so loudly you would've heard Dr.K calling for Ranger Black." Summer said.

"It's Dillon." I said.

"What's the difference?" Summer said."As I said before Dr.K wants Dillon." emphasizing on Dillon.

"My bad." Scott said as he turned off his engine.

"You're right. It is." Summer replied.

"Ha." I said as I got out of my car and into Dr.K's lab.

"Ranger operator series black."

"Call me Dillon."

"I prefer to keep our relationship a little as possible."

"Really, because I pegged you as the warm and fuzzy type."

"It's easier this way."

"Easier for who?" I asked.

"Your ability to ride the series black zord attack vehicle is need to add fire power to the high obtain megazord."

"That thing has a steering wheel, I can drive it."

"In order to channel enough energy to power the zord you need to first master your indivisibility shield for 5 seconds."

"No offence Doc. but how do I know that the shield thing actually works?" I asked.

"The shield works fine. It's the operator that needs work."

"So you're saying that it's my fault?"

"In a way, yes. To achieve maximum power you must have absolute faith that the shield is going to keep you safe. Any doubt will disrupt the energy from the biofield."

"Absolute faith, got it." I said walking to one side of the room.

"We must train you to expect any attack at any moment. Shall we begin?"

"Yep."

I stood there waiting for an attack but didn't see it until to late.

"Now hold on for just a second." I ran a few steps then turned around. Then the blaster shot me in the chest.

The doors opened and Summer came in with a remote in her hand.

"Man I love this thing." She said laughing.

"Love what?" I asked getting up.

"The remote that blasted you."

"What?"

She just smirked and tossed the remote onto a table.

"See ya." She said then walked out of the room.

"You let her shoot me?" I asked Dr.K

"Yes. Now back to training."

Summer POV

Scott, Ziggy, and I were playing pool while Flynn was cleaning his car. Scott sat up the balls and I shot at them. All of the striped balls went into a hole. I stood up and smirked.

"What are you? Psychic or something?" Ziggy asked.

"Or something." I answered.

Then Dillon came out of the lab with Dr.K saying. "Ranger series Black you still owe me three minutes of training."

"Bill me." Dillon said as he went to the fridge.

_He will._ I thought as he opened up the fridge.

When he opened it a laser cannon came out.

"You've got to be kidding." He said

"Shall we begin." Dr.K said then Dillon got blasted and he flew across the room. Then the alarm went off.

Scott, Ziggy, and I put our sticks on the tables and went to the monitor. Flynn put the rag on his table full of car parts and ran over while Dillon got up slowly and limped over.

"It's the perimeter on the air intake." Scott said.

"Must be a pretty small attack force. Nothing can get through there." Flynn said.

Then Colonel Truman appeared on the screen.

"My forces have taken fire at the power grid. We can't hold them off." He said.

"If Venjix takes out that grid it could disrupt the entire southern hemisphere in our city shield." Dr.k said.

I got on my motorcycle and Ziggy was in Flynn's hummer. Dillon was about to go in his car when Flynn said.

"Don't bother. I just started changing the wheels on that thing." I smirked and drove off with Flynn and Ziggy behind me.

Dillon POV

I watched Flynn and Summer race out of the Garage.

_Great that leave__s me with..._

"Hey bro, you need a lift?" Scott asked

"Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?" I said as I got in Scott's car.

"Because you're afraid you might learn something." Scott replied then sped off.

Scott was going so fast I thought we were going to die.

"What's the matter Dillon?" Scott said as he looked over at me. "Don't you trust me."

"I'm not sure who to trust." I replied.

I saw the other's vehicles and Scott just sped up.

"Woah,woah, ever heard of down shifting?" I asked.

He just turned and stepped on the brakes and stopped the car.

"Heard of it, don't buy it." He said then got out of the car.

I got out too and we started fighting grinders with the others. Then one by one we all morphed. And lucky me... I got to fight Tenaya 7.

"I remember you." She said. "I've been dreaming about destroying you since the last time we met."

"Keep dreaming." I said then morphed.

"Come on." I said to her. We just kept acting like two nerds fighting. Faking a move.

"Come on." I said then started throwing punches at her and she blocked all of them.

"No way!" I said.

"Ranger Black activate your shield." Dr.K said in the morpher.

"Activate." I said.

The shield materialized but didn't protect me when Tenaya punched it.

"So much for invincibility." I said as I got up.

"Dillon duck!" Scott yelled as him, Flynn and Summer came over with there giant cannon.

"Fire!" They yelled as they hit Tenaya.

All she did though when she got back up was smirks and walk away.

"Are you okay?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

And Ziggy was just punching and kicking the air in weird ways. He finally noticed that the grinders was gone and walked toward us.

At the garage

We were in the lab and everyone but me was in front of the monitor and I was pacing behind them.

"Ranger Black do you know why you weren't able to make the shield?" Dr.K asked.

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell me."

"To maximize energy flow you need to have absolute faith in the suit's technology. We will need to double your training sessions."

"I don't think increasing my training is gonna help much."

"Seems more logical then decreasing it giving your performance." Dr.K said.

"You see it's not the suit I'm having problems with. It's you." I said harshly to Dr.K

"Dylan," Scott said walking up to me. "You're out of line."

"Am I? Have you ever met or seen this Dr.K? Anybody? It could be anyone or anything broadcasting from anywhere." I said.

"Ranger Black," Dr.K said. "I assure you no one wants to destroy Venjix more than me."

"Then try the invincibility shield yourself." I said then stormed out of the lab.

Flynn POV

The next morning Dillon and I were behind the counter. I was preparing to make a smoothie and Dillon was eating an apple.

"Alright," I said as I set the blender up. "Two bananas if you wouldn't mind." I said to Dillon. "Come on."

I peeled the bananas and put them in the blender.

"And a peach if you would."

Put that in the blender.

"And an apple." I said as I poured milk in the cup. "Come on Dillon hurry."

Once he handed me the apple I turned to thank him but no one was there. I just shrugged it off and started pouring yogurt into the blender when Scott and Summer walked in.

""Yes but this is my team," Scott said. "And he will take orders like everybody else."

"Give him time. We were all freaked out a little when we first met Dr.K" Summer said.

After I was done I put a mini umbrella on my ear and one in my smoothie. I was just about to drink it when the alarm sounded.

"Every time."I said as I put m y drink down a took out the umbrella from my ear.

Summer POV

"Shields are compromised in all sectors." Scott said. "The city is completely vulnerable.

"Rangers," Colonel Truman said as he showed up on screen. "We have multiple Venjix targets moving in fast."

"At gate 347." Flynn said.

"Alright." Scott said putting a hand on Flynn's shoulder, "Let's get out there."

We turned to go and got on or in our vehicles. Just when we were about to go out the Garage door slammed shut.

"Why did the doors just close by themselves?" Flynn asked.

"What just happened?" Scott asked.

"I thought I saw something moving." Flynn said.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think it was a hand." Ziggy said.

"You're right. That is crazy." I said.

Then Ziggy got a major wedgie.

"Help me." Ziggy said before the hand dropped him to the ground.

"Rangers," Dr.K said. "I'm picking up signs of an intruder."

"Really Dr.K" I said. "You don't say."

We all went around the pool table where it disappeared when all of the sudden Scott started yelling "Its in my shirt."

We all started hitting him and I think it was fun.

Dillon POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about the shield when I heard Scott yelling about something in his shirt. I walked out and went to the railing and saw everyone hitting him with the pool sticks.

"You got to be kidding me." I said then jumped to the ground.

I was running toward them when I tripped and fell next to my car.

"Dillon!" Summer yelled before she tackled me away from my car. I almost was burned. She landed on top of me and we stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Sorry." She said before she got off me.

"Enough of this." Scott said as they all morphed.

"Where'd it go." Ziggy said.

"Keep your eyes open."

"I don't like this.

"There." Ziggy said as he pointed at the pool table.

He used his axe and tried to hit the thing like wack-a-mole.

When he failed Flynn said

"Step aside my turn."

He plugged one hole and Scott went to one of the other holes.

"Ready." Flynn asked.

"Tee it up." Scott said.

Flynn shot his cannon into the hole and where Scott was the hand came up. Scott hit it and Summer used her sword and hit it like a pool ball. Ziggy then hit it with his axe and it landed next to me. I tried to grab it but it just grabbed my shirt and flipped me.

"Dillon you okay?" Scott asked me when he turned me over.

"Im fine."

"Look out it has the laser torch." Flynn said as we all scurried around the Garage like rats.

The hand blasted the torch everywhere while we hid behind tables.

"Dillon the invincibility shield." Dr.K said to me.

"Workin on it."

I morphed just in time because Summer was hit and fell out in the open.

"Summer!" scott yelled as he ran to her.

_No!_ I thought as I jumped in front of them.

"Invincibility shield. Activate." I said as the shield materialized.

And it worked.

"Nice shield." The hand...said. "But your five seconds are up."

"So are yours." I said. "Right Doc?"

"Shall we begin."

I opened the fridge door and out came the cannon. The cannon totally destroyed the hand and Ziggy laughed as we all walked up to it.

"Black and Green. Take care of the grinders. The rest of us will go to zords." Scott said.

"Right." I said.

We all took off but before Ziggy and I left, Ziggy stepped on the hand one last time.

Summer POV

We all got Colonel Truman's guards away before we combined our weapons.

"Combine weapons." Scott said. "Road blaster. Red engine cell activate. .Fire!" We all said.

It destroyed the smaller attack bot but of course it grew.

"Calling zords." Scott said. "Go for megazord. Combine." Scott and Flynn said.

Then drones started coming in and shooting at us.

"We're taking hits. I've lost all controls." Flynn said.

"Brace for impact." Scott said.

Dillon POV

"Doc." I said in the morpher. "We need some fire power here. Do you think I could handle my zord."

"It has a steering wheel. I think you could manage." Dr.K said.

"Now you're talking."

"Yeah."

Ziggy and I got out our zords and they were sweet.

"We're in." We said at one time.

"Woah, how do I drive this thing?" Ziggy asked while I just sped forward.

"Series Black and Green zords are activated." Scott said.

Then Ziggy and I started kicking drone butt. Then we attacked the attack bot.

"Controls restored." Flynn said. "Arming weapon."

"Power Ranger Megazord super saber." They said as they attacked the bot also.

At the Garage

"I'm proud of you boys. You did good,eh." Flynn said while messing up Ziggy's hair.

"Watch the hair, watch the hair."

"Doc.K," I said. "I, uh, I owe you an apology."

"No." Dr.K said. "I owe all of you something."

Then his screen went blank and the doors to his lab opened. We walked in and saw fog come out of this hidden door that opened. We looked inside and saw a chair and computer screens. Scott moved the chair and no one was in it.

"Hello Rangers." We heard from behind us. We all turned around to see a.. young woman with a lab coat on. "I am Dr.K."

We all just stared at her.

"What?" She said. "You thought I would be taller?"

30 minutes later

After we all talked to Dr.K we did whatever we wanted to do. Flynn was making another smoothie and Scott and Ziggy were playing pool. Summer went up to her room right away touching her shoulder. After minutes I went up there to check on her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Scott said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She won't like you in her room."

"I don't care." I said then opened her door.

I saw her on her bed throwing a pillow up in the air and catching it.

"I could've been naked, you know." She said.

"And I still would've came in." I said.

"Pervert. What do you want." Said Summer.

"I wanted to know what you thing of Dr.K" I lied.

"I expected her to be a guy. Yet I'm glad I'm now not the only girl here, it was getting bored around here with you guys." She replied

"Wow, I feel appreciated." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now why are you really here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you're okay." I said.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"You got blasted in the shoulder remember?" I said.

"No, when was that?" She asked sarcastically.

"When Tenaya's hand had the laser torch." I said.

"Well I'm fine." She said.

"No your not."

"How would you know?"

"I saw you hold it on the way up here." I said.

"Okay, it hurts a little, can you leave now?" She replied.

"If I can look at it." I said.

"Then you'll leave?" She asked.

"Yes."

She sat up and took off her jacket that only left her in a yellow tank top. I moved so I was behind her and saw a bruise beginning to form where she was hit.

"You're gonna have a bruise there." I said before I kissed the spot where the bruise was forming. I heard her breathing quicken and smiled at the thought of that I caused it.

"Goodnight." I said as I stood up and left the room.

* * *

_I hope you guys likd it! I'll try to update my other stories and especially my new one Existence as fast as I can!_


End file.
